


Before the Gods, I have fallen for You

by fox_frenzy



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Chel and OC become friends, External Conflicts, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Internal Conflicts, M/M, Magic, OC being a total bottom, Original Character(s), Passion, Romance, Smut, The Road to El Dorado (2000) movie, Tulio and Miguel being bros, Tzekel-Kan becomes nicer, Tzekel-Kan finds love, Tzekel-Kan just likes doing his job a bit too much, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_frenzy/pseuds/fox_frenzy
Summary: The retelling of the beloved 2000's movie The Road to El Dorado where Tzekel-Kan falls hard into love:)In case anyone wants to check it out, I also made a playlist for this fic XD XD(here): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YeE7gWaDrX8AtjcaXBLbv?si=lYG6NbvrTauFnooYI2vngg





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story begins where Miguel and Tulio have been captured by Cortez. They unknowingly boarded Cortez' ship bound for the New World, and are thrown in to the ship's jail. But they are not the only ones.

_Poor Tulio, our imprisonment really has taken a toll on him_ thought Miguel, as he bore witness to Tulio going on a craze repeat of their escape plan. He kept saying the whole thing over and over and over again, getting nowhere. If they didn’t get out soon, their fate would be waiting for them in Cuba as promised by Cortes.

If it weren’t for his mind wandering, Miguel would never have noticed the thud of boots on wood and the jingle of keys. _We can’t be in Cuba this soon_ , Miguel worried.

“Tulio, shut up! They’re coming!” and the pair grew silent as the door unlocked. The soldiers, rather than empty handed, came dragging a slim human figure. Miguel and Tulio couldn’t quite make out the person, but the figure was thrown roughly to one side of the cell before the doors promptly locked again.

The figure looked up, and from the looks of it was a boy no less than eighteen years of age. He was dressed in a typical shirt, similar to Miguel’s, except with dark green and leggings. He possessed blue eyes as bright as a clear summer sky, raven black hair, and ivory skin slightly tanned from the rays of the sun. The most exceptional quality was the look of defiance in his eyes. He had clearly tried to put up a fight, as a light bruise started to form on the left cheekbone and blood trickled from a scratch just at the top right part of his forehead. He glared at Tulio and Miguel as if to challenge them to fight--or even try.

Miguel and Tulio eyed him with caution and each raised a hand to wave hello. The figure still glared at them, but this time it was a softer glare. If anything, his anger had directed toward the sailors. He sat cross-legged in front of them, waiting for someone to say something. He pushed a piece of his hair from his face.

“Well, do you two speak?” he asked, with a snarky tone.

“Duh, what kind of stupid question is that?” responded Tulio with an equally snarky tone.

“Well, if you had said something I wouldn’t have had to ask!” the boy shot back.

“Gentlemen, please.”, interrupted Miguel, “Let’s be civilized.”

“Hey, he started it.”

“Neither of you didn’t say anything”

Miguel could sense the tension between Tulio and the boy, and it needed to be calmed quickly if they were going to escape before Cuba.

“My name is Miguel,” he chimed, “and this is my friend and confidant Tulio!” Miguel said, nudging Tulio to be a bit more civil. This-to the delight of Miguel-seemed to lighten tensions as the two loosened up. Tulio went to extend his hand to the younger, following it with the usual formalities associated with greetings.

“My name is Alejandro, but you can call me Jandro for short. Since we’re going to be together for a long time, we might as well leave room to get personal with each other.” Alejandro responded, his hand still holding Tulio’s in their shake.

“Now that we are done with the formalities, can I please get back to my plan?” Tulio said, shooting an annoyed look at Miguel.

“Tulio, you’ve gone over it too many times.”

“I would like to hear it, I want to get out of here just as much as you two do.”

Tulio-much to the displeasure of Miguel-rambled on about his plan to Jandro. Jandro saw the effect of being on the boat was for him, as he stated the plan over and over again. Before he could go any further, Jandro cut him off.

“How are we supposed to get the keys?”

“How should I know? I only thought about what we do when we get on board!” exclaimed Tulio, irritated by Jandro’s question though it was perfectly reasonable.

Miguel was just laying on the wall of their prison when suddenly he realized what would help them get the key. An apple had fallen through the top of their open prison, it could be easily used as bait. But for who?

As Jandro and Tulio bickered in hush voices, Miguel scrambled to his feet.

“Boys, I have an idea! See this apple? We could use it to bribe the horse!”

Tulio and Jandro looked at him with confusion. _Bribe the horse?_

“But how? He probably doesn’t understand us.” said Tulio.

“It’s worth a shot.” Jandro retorted. If anything, the main problem was getting the key. This might be their only shot.

“Well Tulio, if you don’t want to try it Alejandro and I will!” Miguel said. “Jandro, I will lift you up and you hold out your hand with the apple. Make sure the horse doesn’t get it though. Tell him we will give him the apple once he gets the keys.” Their plan was in motion, now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

 

Bribing the horse had been easier than expected. As soon as night fell over the sky, the group of three ventured out of their cell toward a rowboat. Tulio began to uncover one and loaded it up with provisions, while Jandro helped Miguel lower the roof of the cell quietly as possible. Jandro had thought the plan to row all the way back to Spain was pointless, but it was better than getting flogged in Cuba.

Once the roof had been set, Miguel and Jandro made their way to the boat. Miguel and Tulio were working on lowering the boat, but Jandro felt a nudge on his back as he went to help them. It was Altivo.

“Altivo, what do you want?” Jandro asked the horse, completely oblivious to his promise of an apple.

“Jandro, get in the boat!” Tulio whispered frantically. Jandro did as he was told, leaving Altivo shocked. The horse was beginning to whine, only getting louder and louder as the boat lowered.

“Someone shut him up, or else we are going to get caught!” Tulio snapped. Miguel and Jandro looked at each other confused, till Miguel realize what Altivo wanted.

“Give me the apple.” he said to Jandro. Altivo was looking over the edge waiting for his prize, and Miguel threw it up to him. What neither the group nor the horse would account for, was how the apple bounced off a pole, the canvas of the sail, and then the edge of the ship only to drop into the sea. The apple landed with a soft plop into the sea, and Altivo dove right after it.

In his desperate attempt to rescue his prize, Altivo was struggling to keep his head above the water. Miguel dove in to help him, leaving the boat to fall into the dark blue waters with Jandro and Tulio still in it. They were just about to rescue Altivo, till they had a bigger problem in store. One of the great ships was steering right towards them, but they were too late to navigate around it. A great wave from the ship’s stern came up under the rowboat and capsized it. The small crew was thrown into the water, resurfacing under the vessel.

Acting quickly, Miguel and Tulio were able to swim under the boat and climbed onto the upturned belly. They grabbed a rope to un-turn it only to be nearly run over by a second ship as they pulled back. Coming up to the surface, the two found Altivo and Jandro safely in the boat still overwhelmed by the surprising turn of events previously. Tulio and Miguel whooped and hollered, seeing their plan had worked!

They scrambled back on, panting as they laid down side by side with each other. Minutes went by until anyone said anything.

“Miguel, Jandro, did any of our supplies make it?” asked Tulio. Miguel and Jandro glanced at the opposite end of the boat, where the supplies were placed originally. They exchange nervous glances as if to say _do you want to tell him or should I?_

“Um slight problem there,” Jandro said, a bit shakily. “Some of the supplies made it, but not all of them.” He sat cross-legged, his shirt had come loose and hanging off his one shoulder revealing a sharp collar bone. His raven black hair was plastered to his light skin.

Tulio grew distraught. _Now how are we to survive getting back to Spain?_ He let out an agonizing groan.

“Well, at least thing’s can’t get any-” Miguel said cheerfully, only to be interrupted by a sudden burst of rain.

“Worse? Were you about to say worse???!!!” Tulio exclaimed. Miguel went to defend himself but Tulio only began to bicker with him. Jandro just said and laid his head against Altivo’s back, trying to figure out how he was going to survive with these two. _At least SOMETHING exciting can happen before I might as well die. Hopefully, it won’t be with these two._ The little vessel continued on through the night and rain, and the crew could only hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been at sea for who knows how long. The misfortuned crew sat lazily in the boat, the hot sun beating down on them. They were just waiting for the end, seeing their luck had run out. Jandro could dimly hear Miguel and Tulio saying something to each other, followed by a momentary wail from each. Altivo and him looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison. 

 

Suddenly, the boat had come to a sudden stop. Tulio and Miguel had their hands hanging over the edge of the boat, and when they pulled them up it wasn’t water they saw. It seemed like a handful of fine golden grain, but this was not the case. It was sand.

 

At this realization, Tulio, Miguel, and Altivo leaped out of the boat ecstatic. Jandro just laid in the sand, smiling gratefully. He suddenly heard a high pitch scream followed by the group running to the boat. 

 

“Get up Jandro, we can’t stay here.” Tulio said frantically, pulling Jandro onto his feet before he could process what happened. He soon caught a glimpse of what they were so terrified of. 

 

Skeletons. Human skeletons.

 

Jandro went to follow Tulio and Altivo get the boat out, but he paused seeing that Miguel wasn’t following suit. Something had stopped Miguel in his tracks, but what it was Jandro could not figure out.

 

Miguel went ruffling in his shirt to pull something out, his head leaning down to look at the mysterious object with great concentration. Much to the annoyance of Tulio, Jandro was no longer helping him with the boat. Tulio jerked his head up, only to see why neither Miguel nor Jandro was helping.

 

“Miguel! Jandro! Come on and help with this boat!” But he didn’t get a response from either.

 

“Tulio, hold on. Come look at this!” Tulio reluctantly left his work on the boat and Jandro followed to see what Miguel was looking at. What he saw only made him more furious.

 

“Of all the things you could have saved, you saved the map!? All your efforts to save this stupid map could have been used to save some more provisions but nooooooo you had to save the damn map!”

 

“Tulio, see that?” Miguel said pointing to a stone that looked like the head of a hawk, “Now look at this.” He pointed from the stone to an image on the map. It was the same stone formation on the map.

“And your point?”

 

“It’s El Dorado! Tulio, Jandro, we could get enough gold to buy all of Spain. Maybe even more!”   
  
But Tulio wasn’t buying this. Jandro just stood silently, looking on.  _ El Dorado?  _ he wondered  _ What is that? _

 

“Nah ah. I wouldn’t waste my time going on a wild goose chase let alone stepping in that jungle for a million pesetas.”

 

“How about….a hundred million pesetas?” Tulio paused in his tracks. Both Miguel and Jandro could see him reconsidering the bait. Miguel went on and on about this mysterious El Dorado, the word gold being used every other word. Jandro still couldn’t process what all this meant. He assumed that whatever was in the city, it would make all three of them rich.  _ We could buy all of Spain _ Tulio had said. 

 

He peered over his shoulder toward the boat where Miguel and Tulio were. It seemed as though they had come to an agreement, for they were joyfully walking from the boat and up the beach. Miguel grabbed a crude weapon that was lodged in a skull.

 

“Come on Tulio and Jandro! Let’s follow the trail!” Tulio and Jandro just stood, looking at Miguel with confusion.

 

“What trail?” Tulio asked, almost mocking Miguel. From what the group saw, there wasn’t exactly anything that could be defined as a “trail”.

 

“The trail that we blaze!” Miguel cried, running up to a clump of vines and cutting them away. When they fell, there was only a rock face. Jandro had to stifle a laugh. Miguel meant well, but that wasn’t his smartest or even his best-planned decision.

 

Miguel, shaking off any embarrassment, moved on from the rock face. “That trail that we blaze!” He cried again, pointing to the trees. Jandro and Tulio moved to follow him, dragging Altivo reluctantly along 

 

* * * * *

 

Their journey for the supposed El Dorado had gone over for what seemed like weeks. Thankfully they had the map, so they wouldn’t get too completely lost. They had already past a stone in the shape of an animal’s head, it’s stone jaw opened wide as if to call to another over the valley it overlooked. A trail of beautiful winged creatures had flown out of the mouth as if it was spitting them into the wind. It was one of the most beautiful spectacles Jandro had ever seen. Additionally, a quick look at the map would tell them were close based on the landmark. 

 

They made camp at the base of the path leading up to the stone animal head. They drew over off the path a little way and began ripping leaves off of trees to make beds for each. Once this was complete, they fell onto their individual leaf beds exhausted from the day's journey. A moment of silence past before any of them spoke to each other. 

 

“Well, at least we just might be close.” Jandro spoke up, disturbing Tulio and Miguel’s near slumbers.

 

“Hopefully.” pointed out Tulio. He was trying not to get his hopes too high, lest the idea of El Dorado was some big scam.

 

“According to the map, we should be. We probably have a day or less to go.” Miguel piped up. Jandro could hear the hope in his joy but was concerned with how hopeful Miguel was. If El Dorado was just some myth, Miguel would be devastated and Tulio even more furious than when he found out Miguel had saved the map over provisions.

 

“So what is El Dorado? You guys always mention it, but I still have no idea what it is. That is a pretty stupid statement, I know, but enlighten me. I’ve only heard snippets of what it is.” Jandro said, bringing the conversation to focus on something else.

 

“El Dorado is the city of gold.” said Miguel.

 

“It’s every man’s dream. Riches beyond compare!” responded Tulio, looking up at the darkening sky in a daze as if any minute it would rain gold down on them.

 

“With as much of a deal as people make of it, the rumors must be true. I know how childish it sounds, but there must be some truths to the stories.”

 

“It’s only speculation for right now. We couldn’t tell you anything even if we wanted to.” Miguel said, a sigh leaving him. Jandro almost pitied Miguel for how hopeful he was of discovering the mystery of El Dorado. If the myth turned out to be just a myth, they would have come all this way for nothing.

 

“Well, for making this trek the rumors better be true.” Tulio said, his words peppered by a serious tone. In the time Jandro had been with the two, he couldn’t help but feel how strong their bond was and how perfect they were for each other as friends. Tulio was the realist to Miguel’s dreamer, and Jandro could sense a fit of jealousy boiling in him. He had been alone for most of his life, whereas Tulio and Miguel had been together for much longer and their bond was a testament to that.

 

“Is El Dorado the reason you stowed away on Cortez’s ship?” He asked them to distract himself.

 

“No actually. We were being chased after scamming some sailors. How do you think we got the map?” stated Miguel.

 

“We unintentionally got on board Cortez’s ship. We had hidden in some barrels, which ended up on Cortez’s ship. I just hope it was worth it now.” If Tulio and Miguel hadn’t hidden in those barrels, the group would never have made it to this island and on the search for El Dorado. Jandro never believed in what people called fate, but he could see how someone could use it to justify them being here.

 

“Now that we have told you how we made it onto Cortez’s ship, it’s your turn.” Miguel piped up. He sat up and faced Jandro, ready to hear his story.

 

“Well, for one thing, I wasn’t hiding from some sailors.” He chuckled as if he had more justification to be on the ship for the Miguel and Tulio. Miguel smiled a bit but Tulio, however, didn’t look too amused. He laid back to lean on Altivo, who had positioned himself next to Jandro’s bed. For a war horse, Altivo was pretty relaxed. Jandro had once thought anything would strike a nerve with him, but this turned out to be false thankfully.

 

“Pardon that last remark. I was on Cortez’s ship because it was easy to get on and I needed somewhere to sleep. I had all intentions to head out in the morning, but clearly, that didn’t happen. Plus, even if I did end up making the journey without getting caught I would have enjoyed that. I don’t have anything in Spain to make me stay now.” A sadness crossed over his face, and Miguel could see it.

 

“If something happened that made you want to leave, you don’t need to get into details about it.” said Miguel reassuringly. This is what Jandro liked about Miguel. He was a gentle soul, much more than Tulio or anyone else in Spain for that matter.

 

“No, it’s fine. I should probably tell you just to get it out in the open.” Jandro caught his breath going ragged. Some small tears were forming in his eyes, but what had happened happened. No amount of crying would help him.

 

“It was my little sister. Her name was Alaea. She had died nearly a year ago the night I climbed on that boat.”

 

Tulio and Miguel went silent, their eyes wide in surprise. Even Altivo had reacted shocked to the story-if a horse could be shocked. Altivo had nudged Jandro as a means to comfort him, and Jandro stroked his muzzle as if to say thank you.

 

“Jandro, I am so sorry for your loss.” Tulio said, much to the surprise of Jandro. Tulio didn’t seem to be someone to make such a gesture, but at this point so much had happened that nothing surprised Jandro at this point. But that didn’t matter, Jandro appreciated the gesture either way.

 

“I as well.” followed Miguel, “To lose a loved one is terrible.”

 

“Thanks, I appreciate your sympathies. At least she can finally rest in peace, and at least she didn’t meet a gruesome end.” He remembered Alaea on her deathbed, sick with some disease Jandro couldn’t explain. But it wasn’t anything too gruesome to look at, it had taken her silently and quickly.  _ Better than being crushed by a great boulder or have a blade driven through her heart. _ Jandro was just happy her death had left a body to bury.

 

“If I ever have children, I hope to name a daughter after her. So that her name may have a second chance to live a life she never had.” Alaea had died young in life. That was what had hit the hardest for Jandro. So much life was left for her, but that wasn’t so.

 

“Well, hopefully, that can happen.” Miguel looked at him with a reassuring smile. “She would appreciate it.”

 

“I hope.” said Jandro.

 

By this time, the sky had grown pitch black and the stars were out. Jandro looked up at them, a sign to Tulio and Miguel that the conversation was clearly over. The two settled in for the night, leaving Jandro still gazing up at the sky. After Alaea had died, Jandro had made a ritual to have a candle burning in the window of the crowded one-room apartment his little sister and him had shared. He felt as though it would give her ghost a way to find her way home, but it was foolish as he looked back on it. Neither tears nor candles could bring her back to him. He had spent too many sleepless nights and too many tears before he realized that. 

 

“Wherever you are Alaea, you are safe now from the horrors of the earth.” He whispered to the stars, imagining one of them was her soul.  _ And God, if you do exist, please watch over her for me. She’s in your care now. _ Jandro had heard so many stories from priests and popes about hell and heaven, eternal damnation and purgatory, but he knew his sister. Whatever horrors awaited the living when they were gone, they would be saved for him not for her. 

  
As he went to lay his head on the leaves of his bed, a single tear fell from his eyes. He wiped it away quickly in case either Tulio or Miguel had seen it, though despite his best efforts one of them had been awake to hear every word.  _ Poor kid _ thought Tulio, nearly in a deep slumber. He had never had anything like what Jandro had experienced, but he could only imagine the gut-wrenching feeling that came with it.  _ Poor kid _  he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The crew had woken up to dense fog. They grew worried, as this just may delay them from finding the city. Not only that, but it could hiding danger both on the path and off. Tulio suggested Altivo lead them since he could sense better what was up ahead of them.

 

The sun was just faintly coming through the fog as they made their way onward. Altivo, much to the pleasure of the group, lead the way carefully navigating them through the fog. They walked with a brisk pace, though each occasionally found themselves tripping on a stray root or rock. Altivo led them over a hill, only to stop on a loose stone. Miguel and Tulio hadn’t noticed till they had bumped into the horse but it was too late. It gave out from under them and sent them tumbling through a clump of forest. They were sent rolling down a path at the base of the hill and nearly hit head first a great looming stone. 

 

Miguel and Altivo were hit the hardest, whereas Tulio and Jandro were able to regain their senses more quickly. Tulio looked up to see their map come floating down onto his face, snatching it as it fell. Jandro and Tulio looked at the map, noticing an identical illustration of the stone with the words “El Dorado” written underneath in a swirling font. Jandro noticed the confused look on Tulio’s face and saw him get up to look up at the stone and inspect its surroundings. The more he looked around and at the stone, the more he grew increasingly irritated.  _ Oh no _ thought Jandro as Tulio went to waken Miguel and Altivo.

 

“Miguel. Hey, Miguel. We’re here.” Tulio said, nudging Miguel awake. Miguel woke up slowly at first, only to regain full awareness after realizing where we were.

 

“Tulio, Jandro, this is it!!” Miguel exclaimed, quickly rising to his feet. He looked around, and his look of hope slowly morphed into confusion.

 

“Wh-what? This can’t be it.” He said, desperation in his voice. “Surely it’s gotta be somewhere here, it says so on the map!”

Tulio glared at Miguel. Enough was enough, they had gone on a wild goose chase for nothing but a decorated rock. He coolly walked over, though Jandro wasn’t oblivious to the internal rage building up in him.

 

“Apparently, El Dorado is native for….Great….Big….ROCK!” An echo sounded around the valley they had fallen into, just a single word.

 

“No this can’t be. The map….it says its right here.” Jandro could see Miguel was desperate to stay, but this time Tulio wouldn’t buy it. “Surely Cortez didn’t get here before us.”

 

“Oh, sure, Cortez took all the big rocks that should have been rightfully ours. The scoundrel!” Tulio said sarcastically. Now, Jandro was more inclined to leave with Tulio. He felt sorry for Miguel, but El Dorado turned out to be what it always was. A myth.

 

“Well turns out that El Dorado is not here, nor was it ever here. But hey, I’m feeling generous. You can take my portion of the riches.” Tulio stated as he got on Altivo, more than eager to go. Jandro was holding on to Altivo’s bridle, only to hold the horse in place while Tulio got on.

 

“But Tulio I-” Miguel began but Tulio cut him off quickly.

 

“Miguel, get back. On. The. Horse.” Tulio snarled at Miguel. Miguel reluctantly got on, and Jandro would have followed if it hadn’t been for a form running fast toward them. 

 

The form hadn’t noticed Jandro, as it was looking over its shoulder as if it was running from someone or something. Jandro felt something slam into him hard from the back, almost knocking him over. He looked around to see a young woman with dark skin. He looked at her confused, but he wasn’t the only person who had noticed her. Tulio and Miguel had nearly jumped when they saw her come around the corner like a dark flash. Altivo would have reared if it hadn’t been for Jandro holding onto his bridle. 

 

The girl looked at the group, just as equally shocked. She was holding a golden ball of some sort, wrapped in cloth is if she had tried to steal it. She was breathing hard and was obviously scared.

 

The reins had come loose in Jandro’s hand, and Altivo began to back away slowly from the girl. Miguel and Tulio looked back behind the stone and saw a group of men running toward the rock. Altivo neighed loudly, disorientated by the current events. Jandro went to grab at Altivo frantically, but the horse was in too much of a frenzy for him to do so. By the time he had grabbed them, the group and the girl were already surrounded. Men with long spears glared at the mismatched group, curious as to who they were. 

Chel looked at Tulio and Miguel, throwing the orb at Tulio. Not sensing what was going, Tulio threw it back to the girl. Back and forth it went until Jandro grabbed the ball from the girl to stop the madness.  _ If this is how I end, I’m not going to die mad from all this _ he thought, annoyed.

 

The man in the animal skin had taken a closer look at the group during all this confusion. Wordless, he motioned the others to lower their weapons. Jandro, still holding the orb, grew concerned. Why now, had they decided to lower their weapons? 

 

The man motioned to Jandro to follow him, some of the men following him lead the front whereas the rest headed the back. Miguel, Tulio, and Altivo were brought along by Jandro, and as for the girl she was kept in the back with close eyes watching her. Jandro didn’t know if he was more worried about him and his group or the girl. Either way, none of them could possibly get a good fate. Jandro just hoped it was a quick death rather than a drawn-out one, where the pain would be so unbearable that they would have to beg to have their lives ended.  _ At least I might see Alaea again _ .

 

The men lead them to the base of the waterfall, and the group was lead through the water into a mountainous cavern towering over them. They were lead to a docked boat, a rower ready to take them to the anticipated destination. The group stepped onto the boat, and once they were boarded the rower pushed away from the dock and navigated them through the water. They past under two grand columns, towering over the little boat. If they fell, they would crush anyone underneath them.

 

The boat ride felt forever, and Jandro was dozing off. But he still had to keep aware, lest the rower had plans for them they did not know of. Suddenly, a dim golden light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. It became more pronounced as they came closer, covered by vines once the crew got closer. The light grew more and more vibrant, and Jandro had to shield his eyes as they passed through the vines.

 

Out in the open, it was a city like none that Jandro had ever seen. Even the kingdoms in fairytales he grew up on as a child couldn’t compare to this. Next, to him, Tulio, Altivo, and Miguel stood aghast at the splendid site. It wasn’t exactly the city of gold if one had to describe it physically. But the description did enough justice to its beauty.

 

As they moved through the water, crowds of people looked at the newcomers. Some were so shocked, they could have dropped a precious glass vase and wouldn’t have cared if it shattered. In the water, great fish of vibrant colors and patterns swam under the boat. A trail of golden insects fluttered past them. Jandro looked in awe at what was around him. If he was dead, maybe this was heaven and he just didn’t know it.

The boat came to stop at the walkway leading up to a great temple, bumping into the edge. It startled Jandro but only made him realize this wasn’t a dream. This was real. El Dorado was real.

 

The crew stepped out of the boat, backed by the rower. Altivo stepped onto the stone, with Tulio and Miguel on his back and Jandro still leading him. They walked up to a set of stairs, with too many steps for Jandro to count. Two figures were waiting for them at the first set, one a great lumbering man; the other, a muscular panther-like character. This one intrigued Jandro. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he conveyed a power that Jandro had never seen in another. He caught Jandro’s gaze, eyes wide when he caught Jandro’s blue eyes on him. Jandro straightened himself and strode confidently over the stone boardwalk with the others in tow, never breaking eye contact with the figure. He hadn’t missed his shocked reaction.

 

The panther figure grinned eagerly without taking his eyes off Jandro. He broke their gaze as he moved to go down the steps.

 

“Behold! As the prophecies foretold, the time of judgment is now! Citizens, did I not predict that the gods would come to us?” said the figure, with a rough hoarse voice. He was all too pleased to see the group and the way he referred to them-the gods-confused them. Chuckling, he confidently approached them.

 

“My lords,” the man said, “I am Tzekel-Kan, your devoted high priest and speaker for the gods.” He bowed low before them. Jandro didn’t trust this man, but he had to wait and see for whatever came next. He referred to them as gods, maybe they could use it to their advantage. 

 

Tulio and Miguel nervously waved hi, while Jandro still held his grip on Altivo’s reins. They were still not quite sure of what was happening nor why the priest was referring to them as gods for. Tzekel-Kan looked up from his bow to peer at Jandro, never taking his gaze off him.

 

“And who is this creature that stands before me? Surely this is no ordinary mortal for him to be worthy of serving you.” Tzekel-Kan asked as he rose from his bow. He looked at Jandro with speculation, putting a warm hand under his chin and lifting his head for closer inspection. The gaze from the hard brown eyes felt as though it was looking into his soul, searching for something that would give him away. He smelled of burning wood and something sweet Jandro didn't know.

 

“I am their messenger,” Jandro stated, batting the priest’s hand away, “I will bring word of their will to you while we are here,” Jandro spoke up before Tulio and Miguel could ruin this. Just one word, and it could be the end for him. 

 

“Yet I am the speaker for the gods, surely they must have no need for a messenger,” Tzekel-Kan said, chuckling at this absurdity. He was the speaker for the gods-according to him-and they didn’t need any other mortal in their service. He looked at Jandro, challenging him. But Jandro wasn’t gonna be made a fool so easily.

 

“Sometimes the speaker for the gods doesn’t always get it right.” Jandro snarled, glaring at Tzekel-Kan. Tzekel-Kan face contorted in anger. He glared at Jandro for making him a fool instead. The two glared at each other for a moment waiting for another snide remark, till the lumbering figure stepped in.

 

“My name is Chief Tannabok,” the figure said, “and what should we call you my lords?”

 

“My name is Miguel.” Miguel started, slipping off the horse. It wasn’t as graceful as anticipated, but he was quick on his feet to stand before the crowd.

 

“And I am Tulio,” Tulio said, slipping off the horse as well but with less clumsy footing.

 

“And they call us Miguel and Tulio,” Miguel said proudly.

 

“Your arrival has been greatly anticipated,” Tannabok began, “My lord, how long will you be staying in El Dorado?” Tulio and Miguel began to answer before Tzekel-Kan cut them off.

 

“Gotcha,” he said, going behind Altivo to grab the girl they were with, “I see you’ve captured this temple robbing thief.” He roughly pulled the girl to the front, snatching the ball from her. 

 

“How would you have us punish her?” he asked slyly. 

 

The girl began to plead for help, still in Tzekel-Kan’s grip. “S-see...uh...the gods...sent me a vision...to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here,” She stammered. “My only wish is to serve the gods.” Jandro looked at the girl, and then to Tulio and Miguel pleading them to spare her whatever fate the priest had in store for her.

 

“Let her go...don’t you think?” Tulio spoke sternly, unsure of whether the priest would listen to him. The crowd gasped in surprise. Tzekel-Kan looked at the pair, shocked by what Tulio had said. But he wouldn’t start a fight. After all, Tulio and Miguel were gods. Tzekel-kan looked reluctant to let her go, only to let her hand drop down from his grip.

 

“You may begin by returning this to its rightful place.” Tzekel-Kan pushed the girl along to go and replace the ball she had stolen. As she walked away, the chief had moved forward to speak.

 

“My lords, why now do you choose to come to us?” Tannabok asked rather innocently. 

 

“Enough!” Tzekel-Kan said instead, pushing past Tannabok, “You do not question the will of the gods.”

 

“That’s right! Do not question us,” Miguel began, “Or we will have to unleash our awesome and terrible power. And you don’t want that!” Tulio and Jandro both looked at Miguel with worry. Now the group had pushed their luck.

 

“Well yes, we do! Visit your wrath upon this non-believer. Show us the truth of your divinity!” The priest declared. Now Miguel had done it. The whole group would see clearly Tulio and Miguel were not gods, then they would kill them for posing as such. Jandro started to get light-headed at just the thought.

 

“One moment,” Tulio said, pulling Miguel away. Jandro and Altivo were left alone at the front. They were gonna need a miracle to get themselves out of this mess. All eyes were now averted to Tulio and Miguel, much to Jandro’s relief. He had felt a different gaze from many of the citizens here, a different one than what they gave Tulio and Miguel. It was obvious they had never seen anyone who had ever looked like him, but now it got to be too much even for him.

 

He could see Tulio and Miguel clearly bickering over what to do. Coincidentally, a strange mountain mass starting spouting smoke. As the bickering became more and more a low rumbling came from the mass this time spewing strange red-orange liquid Jandro had never seen. He wasn’t the only one who noticed this. The natives had noticed as well, but from their looks of astonishment, it seemed to have a much bigger impact on them.  _ Show us the truth of your divinity _ the priest’s words rang in Jandro’s ear. Maybe this was what was happening. It may have been clear nonsense to Jandro, but to these people, it was not.

 

“STOOOOP!” Tulio yelled at Miguel, and Jandro jerked his head to look at them in surprise. Strangely, while Miguel had quit hounding on Tulio the mass grew surprisingly still the same moment. It coughed one more smoke puff, and it was done. 

 

Jandro looked around to see all the people slowly lowering themselves into what looked like a sitting bow. They kneeled on both knees and laid back so their buttocks touched their heels with their arms stretched out and head down. Jandro lightly heaved a sigh of relief, so as no one could see if they had been fooled. Tulio and Miguel-by some miracle-had proven their divinity to the chief, the high priest, and the people.

 

The sun started to come through the clouds that had gathered during those crucial moments. Tulio and Miguel, sensing something were happening, slowly turned around. Much to their delight, the locals now were anything but threatening. There wasn’t a single sword or spear raised to them. Seeing the satisfying result, they spanned their arms out in triumph basking on the worship of the natives.

 

The high priest smiled ear to ear as Tulio and Miguel strutted down the boardwalk. The man from before in the animal skin stood up, only to have Miguel say to him “Don’t make me start it up again, cause I will.” The man dropped into his bow faster than anyone had ever had for the king of Spain. Jandro found it very amusing, then again he found this all very amusing.  _ All we have to do is keep this up a little longer, and then we can get out of here in one piece _ he thought, a slight grin on his face. All Miguel and Tulio had to do were play their parts, and him his.

 

The priest went into a low bow, looking at the chief with a smirk. The chief reluctantly followed suit, giving a slight bow. Jandro thought this seemed out of place, but this wasn’t Spain. Maybe there was a different relationship between the people’s leader and the high priest here than back home. It just seemed as though there was a possibility of a shift in power any minute, and Jandro grew worried. The chief seemed kinder and more caring, whereas the priest was a bit too devoted to his cause for the gods. Maybe they're coming here was some cruel joke by the universe on the people of El Dorado, as it now clearly revealed the priest’s superiority over the chief.

 

As much as Jandro wanted to care for the people of El Dorado, this was just their first day. Tulio, Miguel, and Jandro were not in Spain. They were in foreign territory, and there were new rules they had to play by here if they wanted to survive.

 

“Oh, mighty lords,” Tzekel-Kan said, “Come! Let me show you to your temple.” Tzekel Kan led the way to the great stone staircase, with the crew following behind him. Jandro looked behind him to see that the Chief had paused a moment, looking at the worried faces of his people. Jandro understood that while their coming to El Dorado may have been good for them, but it didn’t look good for the natives. This was clearly a power shift from the chief to the high priest, and it didn’t seem like a pleasant one.

 

* * *

 

They made it to the top of the stairwell. Tulio and Miguel, though exhausted, were able to maintain their godlike composure in the face of the chief and Tzekel-Kan. Altivo and Alejandro on the other hand, not as much. The priest and chief went forward to an entrance and pulled back a cloth split into two pieces. They bowed as Tulio and Miguel walked past, followed by Jandro and Altivo.

 

As Jandro past by, he took a second look at the high priest. For a priest, he was impressively well built and not that bad looking. He seemed much older, but that never stopped Jandro before. His limbs curved and bulged in just the right places with muscle, tightly wrapped in bronze skin. Not even the men back home got to be this color. Yes, the sun was just as potent in Spain as it clearly was here, but no one ever dared get as dark as this man. It was looked down upon, especially by the upper class. But no one seemed to mind here. Then again, they all pretty much look the same Jandro joked to himself. He also noticed how the priest’s shirt hung down a bit, leaving an opening to look at his chest- _ the best part _ . It was carved with muscle, just as colored as the rest of him. It heaved in a steady rhythm as if the stairs hadn’t bothered him, which made him wonder what it would look like in a moment of passion. He had seen it on many, but to see it on this one Jandro could only imagine. A rush of heat crept up to his face and quickly turned his head trying to hide the blush. 

 

Most priests in Spain were fat and lazy, and only half as devoted to their cause as this one was. Jandro never liked his family’s religion, and he wasn’t ready to enjoy this one either. But there was something almost impressive about this priest. As a "messenger" of the "gods", Jandro would have to interact with him a lot more. He had to get used to the sight of him, else the priest may take whatever he took as a “message” from the gods good or bad. Thankfully, the priest hadn’t noticed him looking though Jandro vainly wished he had. For now, he could only imagine the things he wanted to do.

 

Alejandro walked through the entrance, only to be shocked by the space. There were couches surrounding a pool of clear blue water, and the walls were carved in strange formations plastered with red, blue, and yellow paint. It was absolutely beautiful, despite how plain it was compared to the murals back home.

 

He was taken out of his daze by the voice of the high priest. “To commemorate your arrival, propose a ceremony fit for your liking at dawn,” he said, waiting eagerly for a confirmation from Tulio and Miguel. Chief Tannabok stepped from behind the curtain, asking if they would like him to hold a feast in their honor much to the annoyance of Kan. 

 

“Which would you prefer?” Tzekel-Kan asked a slight purr in his voice made him seem even more cat-like than before.

 

“Both. Both is good.” Miguel spoke, nodding his head in agreement with Tulio. Jandro looked troubled by this response. He didn’t mind the feast that much, but what the priest could possibly have in store was what worried him. But this was the man-if it came down to it-that Tulio and Miguel had to impress, Jandro was merely the messenger. Maybe if Tulio and Miguel couldn’t get him on their side in some way, Alejandro could and in turn get him back on their side.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was going down over the horizon and the city was preparing for the feast the Chief made in honor of Tulio and Miguel arrival. Jandro felt refreshed once he had taken a dip in the pool rinsing away the dirt and grime. He hadn’t felt this clean in ages that it felt weird.

 

The heat he felt from before in his face was still there, and thankfully Tulio and Miguel hadn’t noticed. The water had made him doze off, daydreaming of a strong bronze hand with long fingers stretching out for him to grip wherever they wanted. He sunk lower in the water, placing a hand between his thighs but not letting it get any further. He ran his free hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He couldn’t rush this. This place may have different rules back home, and he didn’t want to dive in too quick and too deep just yet. He kept looking around hoping Tulio and Miguel weren’t looking, but they were too busy scheming.

 

Earlier Tulio and Miguel had nearly pushed their luck even more, which at this point didn’t surprise Jandro one bit. They had been caught by the girl who they had run into earlier, who called herself Chel. He had to stifle a laugh when Tulio and Miguel had “threaten” her-which was pretty lousy-only to have her say “Save it for the high priest honey, you’re gonna need it.” She wasn’t buying it. She proposed that if she didn’t tell anyone their secret, they would have to give her a piece of the pie. Tulio was at first hesitant until he got a glare from both Miguel and Jandro to shut his mouth and agree to her terms. If the secret got out, they were toast literally.

 

She was on her way to leave, and while Tulio and Miguel were talking in hush voices about more scheming Jandro went to catch her for something.

 

“Chel, you got a minute?” he asked, making her stop. He needed to know about the high priest since he would have to interact with him. But he had to keep his feelings on the down-low.

 

“Is there anything I should know about the high priest?”

 

“He’s crazy. That’s it.” She said flatly. Jandro rolled his eyes. He needed specifics, not just “He’s crazy”.

 

“Chel, I want you to be serious about this. ‘He’s crazy’ was a bit too obvious,” Jandro stood with his hands on his hips impatiently.

 

“Listen, honey, he can get pretty secluded. I don’t know that much about him. All you gotta know is that he’s crazy and you gotta watch your back,” Chel said with an equal amount of annoyance. Jandro breathed heavily, still impatient but having given up in fighting her.

 

“Alright, you win. But do you think he will be at the feast tonight?”

 

“Doubt it, he doesn’t do those things. He’s more into shock value,”

 

“Okay, cause I plan to visit him tonight. Just business, nothing personal. I don’t plan to join in on the festivities,” Jandro said, his voice catching a bit lest Chel got any thoughts as to what he could be up to.

 

“Okay, have you told Tulio and Miguel this yet?” asked Chel. Suspicion had formed on her face. Jandro pretended not to notice nor be affected.

 

“I’ll tell them once we’re done. As for getting ready, I may need your help with that.”

* * *

“We need to get on good terms with the high priest. He’s the one who won’t be very forgiving when the con is revealed” Alejandro stated, admiring his reflection in a golden statue at the back of the room. Tulio and Miguel were lounging on the sofa, and Chel was nowhere to be found.

 

“I would rather get on good terms with an alligator, the man is too fanatical” Miguel responded, and he made some sense Jandro noted. Tzekel Kan’s devotion to the prophecy was anything but dubious.

 

“It would still work in our favor, even the religiously fanatic can be swayed given the right prize.”

 

“But what can we give him?”

 

 _It would obviously be Chel or any beautiful woman._ Jandro thought. He had been around enough priests to know how an appetite for the loving touch of flesh can build up. When pushed, it could burst into a force unstoppable. But there was one person who would never agree to it. _Tulio will fight this. Time spent fighting would be better spent getting friendly with the high priest._

 

“How about I go talk to him? After all, he believes I am the mere servant of you- _the gods._ He would think I came bearing a message from you. Plus, the man could use some company other than himself and that oblivious servant of his.” 

 

“He has a power that not even we have, and we are supposed to be gods!” retorted Tulio.

 

Jandro walked to the circle of sofas and pillows and sat himself down on the plush cushion. “Tulio, I’ve dealt with men like the high priest. Sometimes, you just need to talk to them not like they are a priest but a human being that has been deprived of companionship for too long” _And sometimes a little extra, depending on what companionship they are looking for._

 

Tulio and Miguel looked at each other, then slowly nodded their heads in agreement. Jandro could see the worry in their eyes, but if anything happened to him Kan would have them to answer to. Of course, he wouldn’t go in unprepared.

* * *

 

The celebration occurring that night was starting soon, and Miguel and Tulio were in proper garb. They bid goodbye to Alejandro and Chel, who had promised to escort him to the priest’s temple earlier. When Tulio’s feather headdress disappeared, Alex began his necessary preparations.

 

His garb was a long skirt styled the way the tribal men styled theirs, but with a long slit on the side that outlined his hips and showed a bit of his outer thigh as well as most of his leg. It did a splendid job of hiding the most tempting bits. If he had worn this back in Spain, even the most devout Catholic man would have dropped to his knees spilling an endless river of coin for even a touch.

 

He fashioned slim gold cuffs on each wrist and an anklet bouncing on each ankle as he walked. To his discomfort, a gold collar was snug around his neck that depicted an animal-Chel had described it as a jaguar-with a red jewel for eyes. For a finishing touch, gold paint freckled his collarbone, shoulders, and a bit on the bridge of his nose. He chose the colors red and gold, the colors of the high priest. If it worked, the high priest would see someone who could support him and even admired him. _If Tulio and Miguel can’t get on his good side, at least I can._

 

Chel and he were about to leave until Chel motioned him to stay for a minute. “There’s something that may come in handy.” Jandro didn’t quite trust her, but he had to admit she could come in handy for dealing with the locals. Not many women he had met were as cunning and confident as she was. Not that he was interested, he was more interested in a fish of the same sex.

 

She came back with a vial of liquid. She uncorked it, and a waft of a heavenly scent drew Jandro to the bottle.

 

“What is that?” he stuttered. He had never smelled anything like that in Spain and was astonished by it.

 

“It’s an oil, some of the women here use it to scent themselves.” She said with a smirk, an eyebrow raised. Jandro turned to her as if to defend himself but she cut him off.

 

“You can’t fool me, I know what you are doing,” Jandro felt heat rise to his face, embarrassed and exposed.

 

She chuckled and, dabbing some of the liquid around his skin, said: “If he tries anything, run for the temple and don’t stop till you are back.”

 

“Thanks, Chel, I’ll remember that.”

* * *

 

Jandro past under the dark stone archway that was the entry to the temple. Vines snaked and coiled along the walls, grabbing any surface of crevice they could find along the stone. Torches lit the hall but were not enough to challenge the unknown shadow that hung over the passageways.

Grabbing a torch, Jandro made his way along the halls. The walls were engraved with stone carvings, portraying the gods of El Dorado’s people in awe-inspiring and gruesome fashions. He could have sworn one of them was a depiction of the creation of El Dorado. But he didn’t come to admire stone murals.

 

He came around one bend and saw the soldier donned in the animal skin-what animal it was Alex did not know-standing guard outside an archway. The contents of the room were concealed by a long dark draping cover, with the exception of an eerie green light that managed to find it’s means of escape underneath.

 

Alejandro managed to get within a foot of the archway before the guard stopped him with his club.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

 

“A messenger of Lord Tulio and Lord Miguel requests an audience with the high priest,” Jandro responded in a stern tone, a dainty finger lowering the club from his chest.

 

The guard motioned him to follow him past the drape. Inside, the green light was more pronounced than ever. The source was a pool of bubbling green liquid at the foot of a great stone statue. Kan was nowhere.

 

 _Strange_  thought Jandro, _it isn’t wise that the man should leave his work unsupervised._ He turned back around to ask the guard where the priest could be, but he had disappeared. Jandro could feel his nerves creeping through his body, but now wasn’t the time for it. If the priest had a nasty surprise in store for trespassers, he needed to be ready and watchful.

 

He soon heard approaching footsteps and hushed voices, who belonged none other than to the priest and his guard. The only other time Jandro had interacted with the priest had been when he called the man a heathen for suggesting sacrificing him till Miguel stepped in. _If he tries anything, run for the temple and don’t stop till you are back_ -Chel’s warning echoed in the back of his mind.

 

The drapes were drawn open and Tzekel-Kan walked in, dressed in his usual garb minus the top piece. His hair and body were dripping with water-must have been a bath or something-and Jandro could see each line of muscle twist and turn under the green-tinged bronze skin as he walked. The light from the pool had now diminished, but it’s ability to cast the priest as powerful had not.

 

Jandro couldn’t let his eyes linger for too long, lest he gave himself away. He stepped around the pool, pretending to admire it. His steps were slow and calculated, so as to expose the curve of his hips with the help of the green light. The gold reflected the light from the pool, turning green, catching Kan’s attention.

 

Kan waved his hand and the pool turned from green to a glowing red-orange color, as though it was a pool of fire. Jandro had stopped his walk, allowing the priest to come closer

 

“What has drawn the messenger of the gods to the jaguar’s temple?” Kan asked, stopping just behind Jandro, slinking around to peer down at Jandro. Kan stood half a foot above Jandro, just enough for Jandro to look up into his eyes without straining. His great chest slightly heaved and sighed as he spoke, the red glow thankfully hiding the slight blush spreading across Jandro’s face.

 

“They wish to discuss preparations for the year of the Jaguar. The chief has given them a feast and celebration beyond measure, now they wish to see what you have to offer them.” Alejandro said, regaining his composure. _Remember you are just here to get on the priest’s good side, do whatever you need to do. Just don’t give yourself away._

 

Kan glared and huffed, turning away and walked toward a book stand that held a bound book. He turned the book open, flipped through some pages, then stopped at the illustration he was looking for.

 

“Your lords have made quite an effort in avoiding my offer. For now.” An evil glint passed through his eyes. “Sooner or later, the prophecy will be fulfilled. Whether they bring it themselves or not.” And with that, he slammed the book shut and grabbed it with one strong hand. He started to slightly mumble under his breathe using words like _nonbeliever_ and _feast._   _Turns out he’s not the festive type apparently_ thought Jandro, which didn’t really surprise him. The high priest and the chief had been at odds with each other since he got here, each refusing to participate in whatever the other prepared.

 

“But it’s never too early to start preparing for it. For a man with as much passion as you do, there is no such thing.” Alejandro stated, drawing himself closer. Kan turned to him as he strutted up. He stopped to rest his hand on the wood, his eyes catching and maintaining the gaze of the deep brown of Kan’s. Though the priest was fanatic about the upcoming idea of death and destruction to his people, he had a passion for serving the gods never seen in the priests of Spain as much as Jandro hated to admit. _They were easier to tame, this one won’t be so._  But again, even the most pious servant of the Lord could be swayed by just the right push. Including Kan.

 

“Again, your lords made it clear they have no interested,” Kan said, peering down at Jandro with each step he took towards him. Jandro stopped when he was within inches of the priest, just close enough to lay his hand on his chest though he wouldn’t dare.

 

“And what is it that you have to offer?” Jandro asked, inching a hair closer. Here there was barely a space between them. A thin boundary of air Jandro didn’t want to cross too soon. The priest’s body was still slick with water, defining his muscles even more. Heat rose off him in waves and crashed into Jandro.

 

“Blood. Human blood,” Tzekel-Kan said with an all too serious tone, one that made Jandro grow steadily worried. He could see the priest’s started ever so slightly to linger a bit on him, only to look away nervously.

 

“Surely there must be some compromise between them and you. A man as smart and as knowledgeable of the ways of gods as you should know that. You want to give them blood, give them blood.”

 

“But it’s _human blood_  the gods' demand. And the gods do not compromise, what they will say is final.”

 

“Blood is still blood, from a human or from a prized animal.” Alejandro refuted. “Ask lords Miguel and Tulio which they would prefer: the blood of a human or the blood of a prized animal. Gods always have the final say, much to the disappointment of the rest of us.”

 

Still, Kan realized he would not be getting what he had hoped for. He dropped the book with a loud thud on the table and leaned on the table with both hands. Jandro saw the defeat on his face, knowing that over time the priest may take matters into his own hands. _Whether they bring it themselves or not_ the priest’s word rang. At least Jandro could try to buy some time for the unlucky souls the priest may gut to fulfill the prophecy. He stepped closer and cautiously rested a hand on the priest’s shoulder, shocked by the muscle that pulsed underneath his skin. Kan made no motion to draw away.

 

“The people here should be lucky to have you as a priest. No man I’ve ever met could match your devotion to serving your gods. Where I come from, the priests only pretend to be devoted when it suits them until they are behind closed doors.” Jandro’s hand slid just over Kan’s collar bone to cup his face so as to make him face Alejandro, the other resting on his muscular back. Kan’s hand clenching the table was barely caressing his exposed hip, though not on his own accord.

 

“Don’t bother flattering me. The gods have shown their disapproval, even though they don’t openly speak it.”

 

Kan drew away from Jandro’s touch and was about to walk away when Alejandro grabbed his wrist. No one deserved to be alone after a fall, even the high priest despite how bent he was on bringing about the age of the jaguar.

 

“Haven’t you already made a fool of me already.” snapped Kan, seething with rage. Alejandro peered up at him, trying his best to quench the violent storm brewing.

 

“I have, but I don’t intend to anymore.”

 

The priest’s temper relaxed. He was warm and the smell of burnt firewood still lingered on him. “Priesthood is the only thing I’ve known. It is my life. I have wanted nothing more than to serve my gods, in any way that I can.”

 

“You can still serve them now if it is blood you wish to give them offer them a farmer’s prized animal or an animal of the jungle that is of importance. Give them something other than human blood if they don’t want it.”

 

Kan’s hand stroked Jandro’s cheek as it dropped, an anticipation Jandro could not quite identify coming over his eyes once again. The hand came to rest on his hip. The other, keeping Kan upright on the table

 

“Very well. I will go and ask them tomorrow.”

 

“Wonderful, I’ll make sure they will be more obliging this time.” Alejandro grinned up at the priest. Tzekel-Kan smiled back, but it wasn’t the menacing grin he had shown days before. It was a gentler kind, rare for such a man with ambition like his. This side of the priest was what Alejandro was looking for, to better help soften tensions between the priest and Tulio and Miguel.

 

Jandro was about to ask if Kan could show him around the temple, but was interrupted by the guard to announce the conclusion of the festivities. Kan shooed him away, facing Jandro once again as the guard departed.

 

“It’s that time of the night. Our lords are off to bed, as should you.”

 

“I know, it’s a shame the celebration couldn’t go longer. I was hoping you could show me the wonders of your temple. I caught a glimpse of some of the murals, and I am absolutely intrigued by them.

 

“One day you will have to come by when it is less dark out, this temple’s beauty will show much more under the rays of the sun.”

 

“Guess I’ll have to come back again,” Alejandro said, peering up at the priest with eagerness.

 

Alejandro stepped away to the disappointment of Kan and swept past him, generating a slight waft that carried the scented oil making the priest lean closer to catch it before it drifted away. That, with the gold reflecting the warm light of the red pool, made Jandro even more tempting. He stopped and turned before the door, now seeing the priest enamored.

 

“If you ever wish to address me in public, I go by many names but most call me Alejandro.” He said emphasizing the rolling r and stepped through the drape out of site. The priest was still left in his daze, replaying the sound of the name in his mind, repeating it over his tongue to see how it rolled off.


	5. Chapter 5

Tzekel-Kan, much to the relief of Miguel, Tulio, and Jandro, had agreed to replace an animal in place of a human for the sacrifice. Miguel and Tulio were reluctant to let blood be spilled, but Jandro gave them a look to not fight it. This could be the only loophole they would have in regards to all sacrifices. 

Kan was just as reluctant, but most of it had been drained by then. Alejandro could see how determined he was to get a sacrifice, and if an animal sacrifice could appease him for only a short while it was better than nothing. Upon leaving, Jandro convinced Tulio and Miguel to speak to the chief as he was the one who usually conversed with the people of El Dorado about getting the word out.

“Tell him to tell the people to bring a prized animal. You will get to choose, and that will be the one sacrificed. And remember, tell them it must be kept alive!” he had said.

Jandro knew they were placing a heavy task on the people, but he had managed to sneak a word in with the chief. He had told him that although the gold placed in their temple was for Miguel and Tulio exclusively, Jandro could try to sneak some out and give the captor of the chosen animal a reward for their troubles. Once this was set, the city grew rapidly empty as men went into the forests beyond the protections of El Dorado to find an animal. Very few had come forward, and Tulio and Miguel had to sit through it all. Last he had seen them, they sat on large chairs in the center of a stone walkway waiting for people to come forward. Alejandro had seen to it that they would sit there all day, and he would be free to roam.

“But why must we have to sit there? There’s more to El Dorado than sacrifices!” Miguel groaned and Tulio nodded his head in approval.

“Look, you want Tzekel-Kan to sacrifice a human or not?!” Jandro spat at them. They stopped their complaining on the spot. Plus, Jandro had better things to do. Fulfilling that promise he made to visit Tzekel-Kan’s temple was one of those things.

* * *

He stood outside the main entrance of Tzekel-Kan’s temple. It’s grand magnificence even more present now in the day. The corridors were more defined, now that there was light shining through any cracks it could find. Intrinsic patterns and shapes scattered the walls. Deep green vines from before stretched and hooked onto every crack and crevice. Jandro remembered them from when he first came to Kan’s temple.

He had no trouble finding Kan’s room. The guard from before was standing on watch. When he saw Jandro, he made no move to interrogate Jandro. He took a side of the cloth and brought it away for Jandro to walk through the new opening. The priest stood hovering over the book from before, faint wisps of smoke trailed around the room. They were coming from a strange stick who’s tip glowed a faint orange. It smelled okay, and Jandro was curious as to what it was. He took a few steps toward it till Kan turned to acknowledge him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Miguel and Tulio?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. Alejandro could tell he was trying to joke with him, as a faint smile crossed the priest’s face.

“I’m merely a messenger for the gods, not an advisor,” Jandro responded, meeting the priest with a faint smile of his own, “plus, I would rather be here. What better time to get a tour of your temple then now?”

“Very well,” Tzekel-Kan said, “Let me show you around,”.

* * *

“And that, Alejandro, is how our fair city was created.” Tzekel-Kan stood before one of the great stone murals in the sacred temple. Alejandro stood next to him, amazed by each passing story the priest told him. The sun was shining, and the ominous halls from nights past were not so frightening anymore.

“That story is amazing, much better than the one I have back home.”

Kan gave a curious glance and Jandro, and spoke, “Alejandro, you speak so much of home. You’ve heard everything about my people, but I’ve never heard about yours.”

“You don’t want to hear about the stories my people have. My stories are nothing compared to the stories of El Dorado and your many gods. Not even the story of Christ compares to Quetzalcoatl in all its glory.”

“Christ? What is that? Is that one of your gods?” Kan asked, his curiosity astonishing Jandro. 

“He’s important, but he’s not a god, at least where I come from. See where you have many, my people only have one and we just call him God. Christ was his son.”

“So you only have one? How does he care for everything?”

“The priests I told you about, they say whatever happens is God’s will. That’s pretty much it.” Jandro chuckled, but Kan was still bewildered.

“Who controls the rain? The storms? Fires? Who sees over fertility? The Harvest?” Kan was getting himself flustered, and Jandro was amused. Even more amused than when he gave the little explanation for only one god. He had to hold back a laugh that would rack his body any second, had Kan not come out of his bewildered state.

“My world is just as much of a mystery to you as yours is to me,” Jandro replied.  _ Just yours makes more sense _ .

They walked away from the mural and rounded a corner. This time the mura before them was not so awe-inspiring. An enormous, grotesque figure centered the narrative with shapes that could only be depictions of animals both real and fictional. What they were, Alejandro could not tell. He was so focused on the mural, he didn’t even notice Kan’s worried gaze as he stopped beside him.

“What story does this depict?” Jandro asked. For a long time, Kan didn’t answer nor did he want to for fear of what would happen next.

“Do you wish to know?” Kan asked, after a moment of silence that lasted a second too long. Jandro slowly nodded his head, noticing the worried look in Kan’s eyes.  _ What is it your not telling me? _ He thought.

“It is the prophecy, the prophecy that tells of the year….of the jaguar,” Kan replied, gulping as though a hard lump had formed in his throat.

Jandro let out a soft  _ ohhh  _ as though his soul had left his body. He was horrified by the imagery, sucked in and scared that there was no way out. But he knew better than to get angry with Kan, he was a mere servant of the gods after all despite his high position in El Dorado. This was to be set forth by the gods’ will, though Alejandro became worried by how Kan had been so adamant about bringing the prophecy full circle.

“Kan, I know this is the will of your gods. But did you want all this death to fall upon your beloved city?” Jandro did not mean to accuse Kan of anything, but he couldn’t help but worry that weeks ago this man was calling for the prophecy’s fulfillment since the arrival of him, Tulio, and Miguel.

He turned to see Kan standing stiff in front of the mural, his smile twisted into a stone-cold frown. He could sense Kan’s shame, even if he tried to mask it behind a hard exterior. Kan turned to walk away.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Our lords Miguel and Tulio have no interest in fulfilling it. It will happen, it is decreed by the gods no matter how many prized farm animals or how much gold we give in tribute to them.” Kan said as he walked away. Alejandro could see him slightly staggering as he tried to maintain his composure, and rushed to step in front of him.

“Kan, you know you don’t need to be the one to bring this on your people? Let another priest do it.”

“And what will happen in between? The gods will be angry the prophecy was never fulfilled when they wanted it to be.” Kan said shakily. “They’re wrath will be even worse if they are forced to wait.”

“Or maybe this one prophecy isn't supposed to be fulfilled just yet. Maybe Lords Miguel and Tulio were sent here for another divine purpose, one that was never translated to you.” Jandro knew how much Kan valued his work for the gods, but he also knew that gods sometimes had plans of their own. It would be another matter of whether Kan could see that or not.

“But I am the high priest, everything the gods want I am the first to know.” He thundered. “That is how it has been, and always will be.”

Jandro was struck stone cold. He had seen Kan angered, but with cool and collected composure. Not hot-headed, not like this. Seeing he had stunned him, Kan marched right past him without a word. Jandro saw him turn a corner, and vanish without a trace.  _ You won’t walk away from me. _

He ran in the direction Kan went, and when he rounded the bend he saw Kan leaning on a wall. He could barely support himself, his stone-cold exterior was melting away when he thought no one could see him. Alejandro knew it would be best for him to have someone right then, even if he didn’t want someone. He moved carefully toward Kan, soon determining it was safe to move in front of him. He came round to face him, and instead of the almighty high priest, he saw a man who no longer knew his place in the world. Strands of hair fell from his tie, and a small tear streamed down his face.

Alejandro knew anything at this moment could set him off, he cupped Kan’s face in his hands and pulled him up to face him. Kan tried to look away, but Jandro wouldn’t let him. Jandro knew how much Kan took his role in his society seriously, but sometimes doing so could do more harm than good.

“Kan, you are good at what you do and you do it with pride. But you can only take your role in El Dorado seriously for a time that it eats away at you. Your gods work in mysterious ways as does my people’s god, you can’t change that and neither can I. You can only work with what you are given.” Kan’s tears had, for the most part, tried, his eyes still watered of those unspilt. His hand reached up to touch Jandro’s.

_ What is wrong Kan? _

As though he heard him, Kan spoke: “For the first time I feel like a failure, and am fearful.”

“You are not a failure, you have served your gods far better than any who have served mine and those who serve your gods here. But why are you fearful? You are a noble and diligent servant of the higher powers, you should have no fear of their wrath.”

Kan began to gradually gain his composure, but not through of Jandro’s assurance. This was something different.

Kan bent forward for his forehead to rest of Alejandro’s, cupping his face the same way Jandro had.

“I am fearful that if the gods are hiding something, it is something to punish me. I have grown fond of you,  _ Alejandro _ , and the gods have seen it. They see it in my dreams, my everyday thoughts. I am a different man when I am around you, even the Chief has said so. The gods have the power to destroy, in that power they may have the power to destroy the feelings I have for you.” Kan’s hands cupped Jandro’s face more firmly. His eyes were searching for something.

Jandro struggled to find words to say, all of this was so new. Before he could react Kan’s lips met his, melting into him. Alejandro grew weak in his legs, and tried to regain control so he wouldn’t fall to the ground but alas could not. Kan grabbed his legs to hook over his hip and scooped him up to cradle, pressing Jandro against the stone-cold wall. A small shock rippled through his body, but it was overwhelmed by the heat of the priest. Jandro let his hands slide over the priest’s broad chest then up his neck, returning equally passionate kisses as well, gasping for breath only when the priest moved to his neck. He let out a small whimper when the priest pressed into him even more, feeling a slight bulge where the priest’s lower regions met his.

“Is something wrong?” Kan asked as he looked up to gaze into Alejandro’s eyes. He worried he went too far too soon.

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s the exact opposite.” Jandro smiled up at the priest, the pair alone in the hall of the temple to bask at this moment.

Kan was still pressed to Alejandro, still looking intently into Jandro’s bright blue eyes. He was searching for something again, but this time Jandro knew what it was. He pressed his rear onto Kan, a slight moan escaping through his lips before meeting them with Kan’s. The kiss was more controlled this time, set to a rhythm that pleased both. The priest tasted of sweet pears.

When the kiss broke, Jandro’s head came to rest on Kan’s shoulders. His hands went under Kan’s arms to press onto his back, bringing him in closer. It was here that Jandro had noticed how obscenely wide the priest had spread his thighs, wondering if it was purposeful or not. 

“I want you, Kan.” Jandro breathed into the priest’s ear, words full of yearning to feel what he had to offer. He sunk his mouth lower to nibble along Kan’s jawline. He drew back when he heard the priest’s breath hitch, and looked up at him sliding his hands back to the front of his chest.

“We can’t do this here. I may have somewhere else we could go.”

_ Oh brother _ . But Jandro knew better than to protest, this was sacred grounds for Kan. Anything that happens here-at least for Tzekel-Kan-was fair game for his gods to witness.

Kan let Jandro slide his feet to the ground, his hands still on Kan’s chest. Kan tenderly stroked Jandro’s cheek, the hunger showing through Jandro’s bright blue eyes. Jandro felt the same from Kan’s dark rich brown.

Kan started to engulf Jandro’s hand, and soon the pair were walking briskly down the halls. They were about to come around a bend when Kan stopped abruptly. Jandro couldn’t quite register why, till he heard footsteps. Kan sped back around the last bend they had rounded, accidentally throwing Jandro around and into the wall a bit roughly. Jandro winced, biting his lip to keep from making a sound lest they risk getting caught. 

The footsteps had soon faded. Kan listened intently for anymore approaching footsteps, and when he decided the coast was clear he tugged on Jandro to move on. The two raced through the halls once more, till they came across an upward spiraling staircase. 

“There is a building connected to this temple. That is where I keep my quarters.” Kan said, motioning toward the staircase, “There is a walkway we must go on, and these stairs lead to it.”

“Okay, just this time don’t grip on my arm so tight. Or pull me so roughly.”

“Alright, but you have to be quick. The walkway is out in the open.” Kan said turning toward the staircase, but stopped himself and looked at Jandro with concern. “Sorry for throwing you into the wall back there, I should have been more gentle and I wasn’t.”

“I’m complaining too much, it didn’t hurt really. Though, it won’t be anything compared to the pain you just may be serving me in a moment.” Jandro grinned slyly up at Kan, who delivered a cunning smile of his own in response. A growl rumbled in his throat.

“Well, we must make haste then,” Kan said, with a wolfish grin. The pair hurried up the stairs till they reached the arch before the walkway. Jandro was about to step out until Kan pulled him back.

“The walkway is out in the open, remember? We can’t give ourselves away.”

“Then we fake something. Say, discussing the will of the Lords Tulio and Miguel perhaps?”

“Yes.”

They composed themselves accordingly and walked out into the open side by side with each other. Thankfully, no one was there to see them but it would have been no use taking chances. They pretended to discuss what the wish of Tulio and Miguel, though that was the prime objective. Jandro felt as though he couldn’t get to the priest’s quarter any quicker.

They made it to another set of stairs leading up, heading straight for the priest’s quarters. In the door hung a thick drape, this time barely any light could come through from the room behind it. Kan pushed it aside, and Jandro walked in.

Carvings of the various gods and goddesses scattered the ceiling above. On the main wall, a painted mural of El Dorado’s creation. It watched over a table filled with books and parchment, neatly stacked together. There were places where it had faded over the years. Jandro could tell this room was old, very old.

An arrangement of various pillows and blankets filled a space in front of the main window. The rich sea of colors dazzled Jandro, hoping he could swim in them for the rest of the afternoon. He was in such a daze he didn’t notice Kan come up from behind and hook a finger under his skirt. His other hand rested on Jandro’s hip, gripping it possessively. He leaned his head forward to plant kisses at the base of Jandro’s neck in back, moving to the side and leaving clean neat marks as he went. Alejandro leaned back into Kan’s embrace, giving him his long-awaited invitation. It had been a while since someone violated him lovingly and tenderly, and both were growing impatient. He unhooked Kan’s hand from under the cloth tied around him and grasped his strong hand as he led him to the pillows.

At the edge of the arrangement, Alejandro turned to face Kan. Grabbing both his hands, he pulled Kan down with him into the pillows. He hooked his legs around Kan’s waist, trapping him between his thighs. Their hearts thumped against each other with anticipation, waiting for what would happen next.

A sheepish smile came over Kan’s face. Alejandro could sense he was nervous, but wonder if Kan had ever done something like this.  _ He is a priest, after all, maybe priests here have the same rules of chastity as they do in Spain. _

Kan could sense Jandro knew what was going on.

“It’s pretty obvious I’ve never done this before, isn’t it?”

“A little. But don’t worry, once you jump the edge of no return it will come naturally. Let your body do the work, and listen to mine.” Jandro led Kan’s hands to his waist to hook around the cloth again. “You can pull it down, you’ve waited too long for this.”

Kan did as he was told, sliding the cloth over Jandro’s hips, down his thighs, and out of the way. At the same time, Jandro was working to get Kan’s top off. He didn’t want to rush things before Kan was ready. 

Kan paused for a moment, taking in the sight of Jandro under him. His light flesh contrasting with the cool dark colors of the pillows, lust clouding his eyes as he looked up Kan, with his great chest heaving now free for Jandro to witness. The slight writhing of his body only made Kan’s ache for him stronger.

Alejandro could see the effect he had on Kan, but he wasn’t going to stop it there. With one hand he took one hand up to his mouth and kissed the palm tenderly, working his way along each finger. The other he moved to rest under his thigh, holding up a leg still hooked onto Kan while the other slouched slightly. Kan gripped Jandro’s thigh tightly, eliciting a soft moan from Jandro. This only made Kan’s grip tighter.  _ Hope that leaves a mark _ thought Jandro happily. He was still working on Kan’s hand, this time grabbing Kan’s forearm with both hands for control.

Before Kan could react, Jandro started to suck on the tip of his middle finger before taking it in his mouth in one swift motion. This startled Kan, who looked at Jandro perplexed by this act. Jandro caught his gaze, looking up at him beneath fluttering eyelashes. He removed Kan’s finger from his mouth, coated and dripping in saliva.

“This will make things easier, you’ll see. Remember what I told you.” Jandro said. He stroked Kan’s face with one hand, reassuring him to keep going. Kan’s hand gripping his thigh moved to grip a cheek of Jandro’s buttock, his nail digging into the soft flesh. He pulled Jandro closer to trap him, loving the control he had over him. Jandro could sense even Kan was starting to get more impatient than he was and knew he was going to have to act quickly before the priest took matters into his own hands. 

When he moved back to sucking on Kan’s fingers, he took both the middle and the index finger into his mouth this time. It wasn’t long before Jandro deepthroated them, groaning with pleasure. He slid his mouth up and over them, letting his mouth linger a bit to kiss the tips slowly. Kan’s fingers were generously covered in saliva as they curled away from Jandro’s mouth, leaving a trail of residue behind them. Kan’s thumb delicately moved over Jandro’s lips-slightly parting them-before it moved away slowly over and along his jawline. Whatever magic this was, Kan did not know. All he knew was the new sensation it brought him.

Alejandro’s hips lifted to meet Kan’s, signaling he was ready. But Kan had other ideas. 

In one swift motion, he had turned Jandro around to lie on his stomach. His one hand pinning Jandro’s wrists above his head, the other moving along the curve of his ass. Jandro was half stunned and turned his head in bewilderment to look at Kan. He would have been impressed, had he not been so shocked by the sudden realignment. The priest removed his grip from Jandro's wrists, standing on his knees. He held Jandro's hips with both hands, and slowly lifted them. Jandro's back now arched downward, keeping his knees on the ground to steady himself. Kan then slowly leaned over him, like a predator about to devour his prey. His fingers worked the split, frantically searching for a way in, while Kan dipped down to leave kisses between Jandro’s tensing shoulders and on the back of his neck. A few strands of hair had come loose from the tie that held them in place. His crotch was smothered against Jandro. 

Jandro could hear Kan breathing grow frantic behind him, focused on finding his long-awaited prize. As soon as his fingers stopped their frantic searching, Jandro knew it wouldn’t be long now till Kan’s whole girth was inside him.

“Oh Kan…. _ ha _ -” Kan had pressed one of his lubricated fingers to Jandro’s entrance. He wanted to take Jandro as a begging mess. Slowly.

“You’re so needy, Alejandro. Good things come to those who wait, just be patient.” Kan cooed into Jandro’s ear, massaging his entrance. It wasn’t long before Jandro was practically sucking him in.

Jandro was buried into the pillows, biting into one to keep from crying out. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, desperate for something more. Before he could say anything, he heard steps on the stairwell leading up to Kan’s quarters. Now he was panicking.  _ What if we are caught? I can’t bring that on Kan. _ But Kan knew better than to panic, he simply got up from the pillows and began to arrange himself to avoid suspicions. He looked down at Jandro, who was now looking at him frightened but also upset by the sudden absence over him.

“Hide against the wall under the pillows. Whoever comes in will assume that there is where I rest my head.” Kan motioned toward to far end of the pillow mount, against the wall under the great window.

Jandro got up quickly, but before he could hide he noticed a white puddle that had formed on a pillow. He flipped it over, and just barely missed getting seen as he followed Kan’s direction.

Thankfully, whoever came in hadn’t noticed a thing out of place. Even if they did, they would never have said anything to the high priest. Jandro was still under the mount when the footsteps had fated, trying to piece together the conversation that had happened.  _ Something about Miguel, but what? _

No matter what the conversation was about, Jandro still ached for Kan to take him. He sprung out of the pillows, getting up to clutch at Kan’s tunic with desperation. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked up at him. This is what Kan had wanted.

“Please Kan, I need you to take me. Please!” He cried quietly, his voice shaking. His knuckles had turned pale, and his whole body shook.

Kan’s smiled into the same wolfish grin as before. No matter how hard Jandro begged or tempted him with, Kan wanted to have a bit more fun with him.

“Oh my little dove, I’ll take you one day. Just not today.” He planted his lips on Jandro, who lost all control as he drank Kan in. He tried to pull Kan down with him but saw that Kan would not give in that easily. 

Kan was the first to draw away, but before he stepped out the room he turned back to look at Jandro kneeling with his hands between his thighs. The poor thing was a mess to Kan’s enjoyment. He knew he would have to come back sometime soon, lest Alejandro would get too impatient and find another. He walked over to Jandro and lifted his head to look up at him, seeing the lust that had not yet gone.

“I promise I’ll take you, and you’ll enjoy it better if you have to wait a little longer. But for right now, I have important matters to attend to. You just may too.” He smiled longingly at what had become of Jandro, he had become such a desperate creature that Kan-if it hadn’t been for a soldier coming to get him-felt pity. If he didn’t have to leave, he would have taken Jandro twice, maybe three times, by now. Jandro moved his head to kiss Kan’s palm, stalling for more time. But Kan wasn’t going to fall for it.

“Soon, little dove. Soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

  
Miguel was caught wandering around El Dorado when Tzekel-Kan caught up with him. Kan had been informed that a man had been caught by some of his eagle warriors for reportedly offending the gods, but Miguel disagreed. He-one of the proclaimed gods-had decided not to punish a sinner for his crimes. As the priest, Tzekel-Kan had a duty to the gods. He always carried out their wishes as they came.

Kan thought long and hard about this matter as he walked from his chambers to the stairs he and Jandro had gone up before. He paused for a moment. The sinner can wait, but Jandro will have to wait longer he thought as he laid a heavy reluctant foot on the step below. As he made his way down, he felt as though his descend was taking longer than in previous years. He knew why he just didn’t wish to admit. The image of Jandro kneeling on the floor as he left flitted across his mind. He paused on a step to regain his composure.

He almost rounded a corner to head to the main entrance of the temple, when he heard the laughter of children echo off the halls. Kan stopped to listen, wondering where they were coming from. He followed the voices, and as they grew louder they drew him to one of the lookout points of the temple. His guard, the jaguar warrior, had gotten there before him. He didn’t catch the guard’s worried expression the moment Kan stepped out into the open. 

The laughter was indeed from children, but there was a fairer taller figure with them. His laughter and moving body mingled with them. It was from Miguel. First the sinner, now this. Tzekel-Kan scowled in disapproval. Conjuring his book, he flipped to the page depicting the year of the jaguar. Grizzly and supernatural shapes spotted the page with a large monstrous figure among them. Kan puzzled at this. The year of the jaguar was to be of bloodshed, not play.

“This is not what I expected,” he grumbled. Maybe he could go speak to lord Tulio about this. Hopefully, he could be sensible and clarify a few things.

The book disappeared under his shirt and gone. He straightened his tunic and turned to his guard.

“How do I look?”

“Uh-uh, you look-”  
“Oh shut up,” Kan spat, half the time he could barely enjoy the presence of the babbling idiot. He turned to walk toward the temple housing Lord Miguel and Tulio. He went through an archway and disappeared as he descended a small flight of stairs.

* * *

Alejandro had finished climbing the steps up to his residence. He had to lean against the door frame to catch his breath. No wonder the people here were in such good shape-they had to climb these dreadful stairs. Maybe if he stayed longer, he could get the same way. The thought made him chuckle. 

He moved to go through the fabric that shielded the entrance, till he heard steps climbing up the steps. He turned to see Kan. The priest paused for a moment and continued to move up but slowly. He moved toward Jandro cautiously, blue eyes glaring at him as Jandro stood with his arms crossed. Tzekel-Kan soon stood inches from him. Jandro was still looking at him angry over what happened earlier. Kan only looked back with a sorry in his eyes.

Alejandro’s expression softened a bit, but it was going to take more than a pitiful look from Kan to make him better. His gaze went to the turquoise pendant around Kan’s neck. Compared to other patterns he’d seen, it was far more simple. But sometimes, even simple was better than nothing. 

He took it in the palm of his hand. His fingers wrapped along the top of it and lifted it so Jandro could examine it a bit more. Or at least that’s what Kan thought. He was unprepared for what came next.

Jandro-still hanging onto the pendant-yanked it sharply towards him. Kan followed with it, and now his nose was just barely brushing Jandro’s. Alejandro still looked at the pendant, gliding his fingers of his free hand over it. It was smooth, except the etchings that were carved into it. 

He peered up at Kan from the pendant, his blue eyes still glared at him. He dropped the hand tracing the pendant and gently pulled Kan closer to him, enough to barely brush his lips. He let Kan linger there a bit longer much to the irritation of the other. Kan cautiously went to bring a hand to Jandro’s waist, but Jandro gently batted it away. The blue eyes didn’t even cease their glare.

Jandro’s grip on the pendant dropped and went to trail along Kan’s chest. The priest tensed a little as Jandro drew lower and lower, till he reached the hem of Kan’s skirt. Hooking the finger into it, he pulled the priest toward him. Jandro’s glare had now changed to something more inquisitive. It still didn’t release it’s gaze even as the priest had straightened up. Kan peered down to meet it. He went to bring a hand to Jandro’s waist, but it was batted away. The gaze became one of annoyance.

“It’s gonna take more than just your touch for me to forgive you,” Jandro said, his blue eyes still on Kan’s face. He released Kan’s skirt and turned his eyes away as he went through the doorway. Kan stood behind dumbfounded, cursing himself for not doing more. He didn’t want Jandro angry at him, but he understood why he was. He chose his duty over Jandro, and not the other way around.

He leaned his back on the outside rim of the doorway, still in his daze till he heard a “Tulio!” followed by a crash. He wheeled around and stepped through the doorway. Inside, he saw a bewildered Jandro staring in shock at Tulio sprawled on the floor in a pile of gold. Not even for a second did Janro’s eyes set on Kan till he turned away with a huff and walked around the pool to a small side room he holed himself up in. The fabric in the doorway opened and flapped behind him as he leisurely walked through.

Kan peered away from Jandro’s private quarters. Now was not the time, he came here for a purpose. Not to pine over Jandro.

“My lord,” he said as he turned to Tulio who had finally regained himself, “I humbly request an audience with you if you would be so kind as to accept it.”

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

“I’ve just seen Lord Miguel among the people, and I thought I would bring it to your attention. It may be of some concern for you as it is for me,”

“Oh really?” Tulio said in anger. Miguel was not supposed to be doing such a thing, just like Tulio had told him.

“May I offer some advice? A bold request I know, but it may be of some use for you,”

“Sure go ahead,” Tulio responded, much to the disapproval of Chel behind Kan. Hopefully, this could be over soon so both could finish what was so rudely interrupted.

Kan knew how to work Tulio to his will. He chose to flatter him. “My lord, you are perfect,” he began, “but you have no idea how imperfect humans are.” He worked his magic to conjure a pair of snakes.

“Like snakes. Spineless and slippery,” the apparitions gave way as Kan fixed his magic on a bowl of pears. He conjured the pears into scampering rats, then made webs filled with spiders till Tulio had told him to stop. “That’s disgusting!” Tulio exclaimed.

“They’re beyond disgusting!” Kan retorted, wincing a bit as to how loud he was with this statement. Jandro would surely hear him.

During the commotion, Jandro had stepped out of his quarters. A sheet was wrapped around his frame, as he wanted to cool off in the pool at the center of the room. He saw Kan’s conjurings, heard his words, and grew more upset and more disappointed in Kan. He didn’t plan to learn any time soon about how what he would do may cost him much. He then heard Kan ramble about the age of the jaguar, which made Jandro simply roll his eyes. 

He groaned in annoyance at the rambling, and the sound reached Kan. He stiffened as he followed Tulio through the doorway, knowing he was going to get an ear full from Jandro if he so much as said a word to him. 

When Tulio turned to leave with Chel-much to the disapproval of the priest-he turned to the pool. Jandro hadn’t gotten in, and his anger had returned in full force. He turned away and went to the pool. The sheet was slightly slipping off him, and he had to bunch it up with a hand to keep it from falling. His front was well protected from Kan’s view, but the back was a different story. Kan could see it had slid down, exposing the small of his back just resting in his behind.

Jandro didn’t make a move to look back at Kan, who was still staring at him. Kan wanted to say something, but the words couldn’t escape him. Jandro stood on the edge of the pool, testing with the water with his toes. He filled a crisp coolness on them, relieved by the refreshing feeling. The pool was his favorite feature in the quarters he, Tulio, and Miguel were housed in. He especially loved it when he was alone. He could think of things and clear his mind. He would often entertain the thought of strong bronze hands-tracing the lines where the bone poked out beneath taut skin or sliding between his thighs-and words meant for lovers.

But now, it wasn’t easy for him to think of such things. He just wanted to clear his head of anger from the present moment, and Kan’s presence wasn’t helping him. He dropped the cloth casually at the edge of the pool and stepped in. All this time, he ignored Kan slowly making his way to the pool. For each step the priest made, Jandro would go two steps further from him.

Alejandro had made his way to the far edge of the pool away from Kan. He leaned against the wall, putting his arm up onto the edge so his head could rest in his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to see Tzekel-Kan standing on the edge across from him. Blue eyes met Kan with the same glare as before. The priest stopped in his tracks as if the glare told him to go no further.

Minutes past before Jandro looked at Kan faces forward. There was still a hint of anger in them, but it wasn’t burning anger as before. It was sadder. In the time, Kan had found the words to speak.

“Alejandro...can we-”

“What’s there to talk about,” Jandro asked coldly, “first you leave me, then you go about smearing people.”

“Jandro, do you have any idea-”

“Stop Kan, I’m not finished. You are smearing people who looked to you as their only priest. Their true connection between them and the gods” Jandro exclaimed, “ I get you’re a devoted priest, but explain to me why I still need to worry about this?” He looked at Kan, angry and desperate for an answer.

Kan sighed in defeat. He did not have an answer that could satisfy Jandro. No matter what lies he could tell, not that he wanted to lie. Kan looked at him with a look of mercy and waited to see if Jandro was calming down a bit. Jandro glare softened, but he turned away visibly upset.

“Half the time I don’t know what to do with you,” Jandro mumbled under his breath. He closed his eyes, and after a long and painful minute, the sound of rustling clothes followed by a dip into the pool met his ears. He opened his eyes lazily. Kan was now sitting in the pool across from him, his eyes looking at Jandro waiting for something.

“What do you want?” Jandro asked him. All the energy had drained from him in the last few minutes.

“I know I can’t give you an answer you will be satisfied with, but I won’t lie to you either. I’m a priest, I have set the gods above human beings. Including the people of El Dorado,” he said, “It doesn’t leave me much room to favor my kin or anybody.”

“You still haven’t answered my question. Why do I need to worry about this again?”

“I’m still like that, and it will take some time to fix,” Jandro’s face grew sad. He hated the word “fix”, especially when Kan used it to refer to himself. His devotion to his occupation is what attracted Jandro to him-minus his obsession with the jaguar prophecy.

He stood up in the pool, the water coming up his abdomen. Kan made no acknowledgment. He just watched Jandro stride over to him, but he didn’t expect anything from him.

Jandro made it to Kan, and he climbed onto his lap putting a knee on either side of his lap. He felt Kan’s hands rest on his hips. It wasn’t as possessive as before, it was a gentler touch now. Jandro made sure to not allow Kan’s exposed cock to penetrate him and tried to keep his own at bay. He pressed his entire front to Kan’s, trapping his own between them. Kan’s was just slightly trailing along the crack of his buttocks, but Jandro trusted Kan enough to not try anything.

Jandro raised a hand out of the water to stroke the priest’s face. He looked into his eyes without the glare. He looked deep into them, searching for tenderness in them. Kan pushed his face against Jandro’s hand, moving his lips to plant a light kiss on the palm. Kan’s hand left Jandro’s hip to hold Jandro’s hand, his lips forming into a slight smile. It was as if he was asking for forgiveness.

“Kan,” Jandro breathed, looking into the other’s eyes, “you don’t need to fix anything. Maybe a few things here and there, but besides that, I don’t want you to fix anything. Your devotion to your work, your ambition for carrying out your duties, is what drew me to you. It’s just that,” Jandro moved a hand to wipe a tear from his eye, “you put your gods on a pedestal which you have to do as a priest, but you forget about the people down here. They’re just as real as you and me.”

Kan looked at Jandro worriedly. He had made him upset.  

“I’m sorry I’ve made you upset little dove. I realize I went too far,” Kan responded, “It may take me a while to get past it, but I may need you to check me a time or two. Please, forgive me,”.

Alejandro could hear the regret and sorrow in Kan’s words. The priest wasn’t one to normally show affection. He only saved it for Jandro.

“I forgive you, Tzekel-Kan,” and planted a light kiss on Kan’s lips. The water rose slightly at the movement of Jandro moving against Kan’s as the kiss progressed. Kan’s hands gripped Alejandro’s hips more possessively, his length growing more erect. It would have gone further if Kan hadn’t stopped it. Jandro looked at him, slightly confused.

“I can’t take you yet, Alejandro...but I-I will soon, just not yet,” Kan stammered, a slight red coming over his face. Jandro knew Kan would rather throw himself off a cliff than penetrate him in a sacred temple of the “gods” Miguel and Tulio. If it was even that. But this would be his first time, Jandro could tell he wasn’t ready.

“I understand Kan,” Jandro said, starting to smile down at the priest. Their joining would have to wait till Kan was ready, but for now, Jandro would have to just imagine. He pressed his forehead to the other’s and looked into his eyes. Kan’s face beamed making Jandro blush a bit.

Once the effect had worn out Jandro went to get off Kan’s lap, but his hands held fast to Jandro’s waist. 

“There is one thing I didn’t tell you,” Kan said.

“What’s that?”

“I bluffed a bit when I said I couldn’t favor anyone over the gods. There is one exception,” Kan said smiling mischievously. Alejandro grew suspicious of Kan’s new intentions, narrowing his eyes. He wouldn’t react till something happened.

“Oh really? Tell me, who is it?” 

“Take a guess.”

Kan face grew serious. His smile was now absent. He looked at Jandro long and hard, his gaze boring into Jandro’s own eyes. Now, he was calling the shots. 

Jandro was starting to grow slightly uncomfortable. He made a slight movement to get off but Kan had other ideas. One hand now held Jandro’s waist in place with an iron grip, while the other moved to his ass to grip a cheek with an equally forceful grip. Before Jandro could react Kan pulled, spreading Jandro’s crack open so Kan’s cock could slide along the newly exposed skin. Jandro gasped and looked at Kan startled. Kan chuckled at his lover. When the tables flipped, it was him that could make Jandro feel powerless. This-along with other moments- brought Kan the most enjoyment. Seeing the way he could make Jandro deliciously uncomfortable. Only he could exploit him in this way. Kan relished this knowledge.

The realization finally dawned on Alejandro. He looked at Kan with a mix of surprise and joy on his face. 

“Do you need me to spell it out for you?” Kan chuckled.  
   
“Kan, do you mean it?” 

“Why would I bother to say it, and of all places say it here?”

Jandro cupped Kan’s face and leaned into him. He brought his lips to the other for a deep kiss. Jandro could feel the heat of Kan’s skin-even in the water-and Kan could feel desperately Jandro wanted to melt into him. Kan brought his great arms around Jandro’s back to press him closer, locking lips with the other.

The pair broke away for air, gasping. Neither one wanted to break away, but Kan had separate manners to attend to now.

“Oh Alejandro, I love these moments with you. Truly I do. But there is an issue I must attend to,”

Jandro knew all too well what Kan was talking about.

He planted a light final kiss on Kan’s lips and faced him. “Do what you need to do, just don’t get too caught up in it.”

Kan returned the kiss to say goodbye, hoping he could keep his promise. He let Jandro fall off him to the side, and went to stand up in the pool. The faint light of the torches in the room cast an orange light on Kan outlining the dips and twists that marked the strong body. It wasn’t long till Kan’s full body was washed in this effect. He went about putting on his clothes back on, making sure to thoroughly dry himself before, as Jandro admired him from the pool. Kan could feel Jandro’s gaze on him. It was just new, but Kan had grown used to it. No one looked at him the way Jandro did.

Once he was completely dressed, Kan went to walk out of the room. He turned back to see Jandro still in the pool.  
“You should be getting out soon, you never know when you may be needed,” Kan said. Jandro replied with a sigh, before snaking his way out of the water. Droplets ran along his smooth skin. He wasn’t as muscular as Kan was. His skin was as tight and smooth as a serpent. The color was even better, how it contrasted with Kan’s darker skin. A mix of bronze and silver.

His body looked even better when Kan left his mark on him. Whether it was from kissing him too hard or gripping him too hard, Alejandro’s body always gave away what was supposed to be their secret. But Kan didn’t mind, and Jandro didn’t either. If anything, no one could know the high priest was the one who made them. Unfortunately, the marks from his kisses were fading and anything else he left he couldn’t see. But they would be revealed shortly.

Kan ran his tongue over his lips just slightly. Jandro was always good to look at, but in this light, he was even better. Jandro noticed this, turning away to hide the red spreading on his face. He went to wrap the sheet from before around him before looking at Kan.

“Should I even bother?” Jandro asked.

“If it concerns Lords Miguel and Tulio, it may not look good if you are not there,”

“Very well. You can go ahead, I’ll figure out if there is something I need to attend to,”

“Oh I am sure there will be,” and with that Kan smiled at Jandro, and walked out into the open air. 

 


End file.
